


Kiss, Kiss, Kira

by illegalmushrooms



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegalmushrooms/pseuds/illegalmushrooms
Summary: Kira Fukuda is perfect. She’s rich, talented, and beautiful, and attends the illustrious Ouran Academy. But things quickly turn sour when her donated vase is destroyed- and by a commoner! Now the host club Kira once ruled over is overtaken by one commoner dog that Kira is keen to crush.[Hikaru x OC]
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Kiss, Kiss, Kira

**Author's Note:**

> Ouran was one of my very first anime, and the idea for this fic appeared so suddenly in my head I knew I had to write it. So... sorry to my other WIPs, although I have nothing but time on my hands these days.

As Kira Fukuda made her way to the abandoned music room on that day, she was sure that things would be just the same as they always were.

After all, Kira had never had any reason to expect otherwise. To her knowledge, she was smart, pretty, and popular. There was no reason not to like such a kind and well-meaning girl as herself, and it certainly helped that the Fukuda family was notorious for their deep-rooted connections to many of the other families at Ouran Academy.

“Miss Fukuda! Going to the Host Club again?” One of Kira’s classmates gave a friendly wave, to which Kira gracefully nodded back. “Do you need help with that?”

Her classmate was probably speaking of the heavy vase Kira was hefting, a blue ceramic piece worth approximately eight million yen. She was close to accepting the help- the vase was rather cumbersome and she didn’t want to damage it- but pride caused her to gently shake her head and decline the offer.

“No, I’m alright. Thank you!”

Her classmate shrugged and departed, leaving Kira alone in the hall. Blowing a piece of stray hair out of her face, she slowly made her way towards the music room door.

“Kira-Kira!” she was greeted at the door by a short, blonde, baby-faced boy, a pink stuffed rabbit tucked under his arm.

“Hi, Honey! I’ve brought the vase!” Kira said with a practiced smile.

The various Host Club members surrounded her, the members that she could easily pick out from their time together. Being one of the first benefactors of the club, she’d been a patron from the start, allowing her to get along often with the assorted boys of the club.

It was through this position that she had made the suggestion of donating one of the Fukuda family’s Renaissance vases to the club, hoping for them to auction it off later. Until then, it would be yet another sign of the influence her family had over the workings of the school.

“Thanks, Kira!” two identical twins said in harmony, lifting the vase from her arms. There was already a prepared platform for the ceramic, and Kira felt some satisfaction as she watched her donation get placed upon the display.

“It’s nothing.” Kira said modestly, taking a seat on one of the lush couches. “Is there any tea? Coffee, perhaps?”

“We’re running low.” Kyoya Ohtori, one of Kira’s upperclassmen, was holding his notebook as usual as he said this. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the tip of his finger, he wrote a small note down. “I’ll add a reminder to order some more.”

“The club should really get someone to help out for these kinds of things.” Kira mused, letting her hands fall across her lap. “You can get one of the lower ranking freshmen, perhaps-”

“My my, Lady Kira, do you have anyone in mind?” without Kira’s noticing, Tamaki Suoh had slid onto the couch next to her, throwing an arm over her shoulder and gently tapping the side of her face with his hand. Like usual, he had turned on the charm to the max.

“You don’t need to do that, I’m not your customer today.” Kira edged away from Tamaki, doing her best to keep the heat from flushing her cheeks. “I should probably get back to studying, anyway.”

“No, Kira-Kira! Stay and eat some cake with us!” Honey was also Kira’s upperclassman, but one would never be able to tell from his boyish looks and affinity towards all things sweet and cute.

“I’m sorry, Honey, I’m on a diet.” Kira admitted. A _recommended_ diet, one which Kira was often tempted to break, but even scarier than the lack of high sugar content was the looks on her parents’ faces when she went against them. So for the time being, Kira was made to stay away from the rich foods of the school cafeteria, much to her regret.

“You’re always doing something or other,” one of the twins said, leaning on the back of the couch.

“Have a little fun every once in a while!” the other twin completed, leaning on the opposite side. The way the two moved with such symmetry constantly amazed Kira.

Kira stood abruptly up. Any longer here, and she’d feel more and more tempted to stay. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

“Aww. Bye, Kira-Kira!” Honey waved his stuffed bunny.

The yellow fabric of her school uniform dress shifted as she walked over to the door. But when she reached for the handle, the knob moved on its own, and Kira was nearly hit by the opening door.

“Kya!” Kira stumbled back as a mousy-looking student edged inside.

With short, messy hair, an oversized sweater, and a large pair of glasses, the person gave off an aura that Kira was not familiar with- that of the lower class. Of course, she could just tell from a single look that she was staring at a commoner. It was obvious, from the lack of the school-mandated uniform, to the way the fibers in the sweater poked out of the fabric.

Surrounded all her life by the upper class, seeing such a starkly contrasted person before her almost shook Kira out of character.

Seeing the new arrival, the club members got into formation to receive the guest. “Welcome!” they announced in unison, the dazzle of their handsome faces complimenting the fluttering rose petals that seemed to fly out from nowhere.

“This is a host club?” the guest, seemingly uncomfortable, backed up towards the door. Kira stood back, intrigued to see how things would play out.

“Oh, wow, it’s a boy.” the twins commented. Kira blinked and scrutinized the guest further. So this commoner was a boy? What was such a rag-tag person doing in Ouran, of all places?

“Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you two?” Kyoya spoke.

“Yeah, but he’s shy,” the twins deadpanned, “He doesn’t act very sociably, so we don’t know much about him.”

“Well, that wasn’t very polite.” Kyoya said. “Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honor Student.”

_Mr. Honor Student…_

Recognition clicked in Kira’s mind. She had heard of the honor student, the one who attended Ouran on a merit basis, but she’d never expected for him to be so… poor-looking.

“What! You must be Haruhi Fujioka!” Tamaki said excitedly. “You’re the exceptional honors student we’ve heard about!”

Kira’s brain went instantly to connecting the name ‘Fujioka’ to one of the many companies she had memorized, but ended up drawing a blank. This only confirmed things further- not even a single connection to the upper class. In front of her was a true commoner.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was fumbling at the door handle. Kira might have gone over to help had she not been so deep into thought.

“H-How did you know my name?” Haruhi squeaked, slowly turning around.

“Why, you’re infamous. It’s not everyday that a commoner gains entrance into our Academy,” said Kyoya, “You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka.”

If Kira had not been raised otherwise, she might have bet that Kyoya’s tone was intentionally sharp and provocative in order to elicit a response from the stunned Haruhi.

“Well, uh, thank you, I guess-”

“Your welcome!” Tamaki grabbed a hold of Haruhi’s shoulder. “You’re a hero to other poor people, Fujioka! You’ve shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite, private academy!”

Haruhi sidled away from Tamaki’s grasp, but he went on.

“It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others.” Tamaki continued, half chasing the poor Haruhi around the music room.

“I think you’re taking this poor thing a little too far…” Haruhi mumbled.

“We welcome you, poor man, to our world… of beauty!”

Tamaki’s words, on their own, seemed absolutely ridiculous, but laced with his charm they somehow sounded plausible. Kira was slightly frightened of the power Tamaki must have held, to be able to sound both persuasive and charming at the same time. It was easy to tell that he was a Suoh.

“I’m out of here…” Haruhi made for the door, but was then grabbed from behind by Honey.

“Hey, come back here, Haru!” He tugged the commoner back, deeper into the music room. “You must be like a superhero or something, that’s so cool!”

“I’m not a hero, I’m an honor student- and who are you calling Haru?”

“I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay!” Tamaki commented, a hand over his chin. “So tell me what kind of guys you’re into-”

“Excuse me.” Kira cut in. “This is nice and all, but Fujioka, are you aware of where you are?”

“This is some kind of… I don’t know, Host Club, right?” Haruhi said, edging away.

“Furthermore.” Kira slowly advanced towards Haruhi, her hands moving to her hips. “At Ouran Academy, there is a strict dress code, is there not?”

“Uh- you see-” Haruhi’s hands were held up as the two moved back and back. “I was just looking for a quiet place to study-”

“Or maybe… you can’t afford them, can you?” Kira said with false pity. “Maybe, you shouldn’t have attended this academy at all. People like you, Fujioka, they don’t fit in. I mean you well, honor student, but it would probably be best for you to leave…”

Haruhi jolted back, hitting something with a thump.

Behind Haruhi, the blue vase that Kira had so carefully carried to the room was toppling on its stand, before careening off the edge of the display platform.

Haruhi made a grab for the vase, but was too late- the expensive ceramic crashed into the floor, littering the ground with hundreds of blue-and-white shards.

Kira couldn’t say anything, just froze in place, a hand over her mouth.

“Oh, we were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction.” one twin said, the pair of them leaning over to inspect the damage.

“Well, now you’ve done it, commoner, the bidding on that vase was supposed to start at- Kira, what was the price again?”

“Eight- eight million yen.” Kira choked, fuming. “Fujioka, that was my personal donation to this club.”

“Eight million? I- I’m gonna have to pay you guys back-” Haruhi said weakly.

“With what money?” the twins chimed.

Kyoya reached for one of the pieces and held it up, turning the shard over in his hands. “Well, what do you think we should do? Tamaki?”

“There’s a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka.” Tamaki began, pointing towards Haruhi. “When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay us with your body. That means, starting today… you’re the Host Club’s dog!”

“No way.” Kira retorted. “Not this commoner?”

“Well, Kira, you were the one to suggest we get some assistance around here.” Kyoya reminded her. “After all, the vase was of your donation. Of course, if you do not wish for Mr. Fujioka to pay back the cost, we would be perfectly happy to comply with your wishes.”

“No, that’s not it.” Kira turned her full attention to Haruhi, who was shivering in the large, baggy clothes. Kira couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten so heated about something, and a small part of her warned to stop before things got worse. But she ignored that part and continued speaking. “It might be perfect. Fujioka can be the Host Club dog. After all, I hate dogs.”

Haruhi gulped and took another step back.

“But be warned, Mr. Honors Student. I’ve been here since the beginning. My name is Kira Fukuda. As in, Fukuda Inc. You should do well to stay on my good side.”

Haruhi slowly nodded, and Kira felt a twisted satisfaction course through her.

_You see, Fujioka, there’s a difference between you and me. I’ll be the one to show you just how far apart our worlds really are…. commoner dog._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Kira is sort of... an asshole. She has her reasons, although I will not divulge on them so far- that's what the writing will hopefully do.
> 
> I've planned out the entire story, so it should be around 31 chapters (give or take). Kira has a lot of time to grow, and I hope I will be ably to accurately depict that for her.
> 
> Another note: the only "canon" event will be this very first incident with Haruhi. Apologies, but Kira's taking over the story from here- so this will not follow the storyline of the original series. Does this qualify as an AU? I'm still a little new. 
> 
> I will not use honorifics in this fic. I'm sorry- I just don't want to wrap my head around it and end up degrading the work quality by random spurts of honorifics here and there. Things will stay simpler without the "-senpai"s and "-chan"s, hopefully.


End file.
